myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot
Note: This is a Dream Logo you Cannot See in real Life Background: Littlefoot is a Network by Vyond Pictures. they relese all the land before time films and the series. on October 12, 2018, Vyond Animation brought Littlefoot. (June 3, 2018-) Nicknames: "Littlefoot and Eric", "The Characters Dancing" Logo: on a checkered background, littlefoot from TLBT comes in and the black things on the background morphs into the characters dancing. "Littlefoot" Fades in. littlefoot joins the dance. then, something Happens: *The Land Before Time: nothing Happens *The Land Before Time II: same as above. *The Land Before Time III: eric stops dancing and looks at littlefoot, he kicks littlefoot. eric contunues dancing. *The Land Before Time IV: same as the previous logo, but after littlefoot is kicked by eric, littlefoot comes back and contunues dancing. *The Land Before Time V: Just like the 1st and 2nd films. *The Land Before Time VI: the logo is still except for the characters and littlefoot dancing. *The Land Before Time The Series: same as above, but "Television" is next to "Littlefoot". "Presents" is under the characters. *The Land Before Time VII: Same as the 6th film. *The Land Before Time VIII: Same as the 3rd film, but starting in eric looking littlefoot. *The Land Before Time IX: same as the 6th Film, but littlefoot is ommited. *The Land Before Time X: Same as above, but littlefoot comes back and contunues dancing. *The Land Before Time XI: Same as the 6th film. *The Land Before Time XII: Same as Above. *The Land Before Time XIII: Same as the 8th film. *The Land Before Time XIV: Same as the 10th Film. *The Land Before Time XV: Same as the 6th film, but the characters stop dancing and walk away. the rest of the land before time characters come and dance. *The Land Before Time XVI: Same as the 6th film, but the dinosaurs from the previous logo replaces the characters. *The Land Before Time XVII: same as above. *The Land Before Time XVIII: Same as Above but they stop dancing and the same space background of the universal logo comes and the dinosaurs walk away. the universal logo starts. *The Land Before Time XIX: Same as Above but when the universal logo is actuily the XIX Logo Variation. *Time After Anime: they turn anime. *GoAnimate the movie: eric pulls out a toy while mr. keebler comes, he exterimites littlefoot. *The Guy Who got Shot: eric pulls up a loaded gun and kills the charatcers dancing (except eric) and littlefoot. eric walks away. *Eric goes to HBO City: Littlefoot throws a big hbo logo and the big hbo logo crashes eric. we cut to eric in hbo city. the littlefoot text comes back. *the Nintendo System: same as above but the big hbo logo is replaced by the nintendo. instead of crshing eric, it lands on the ground. eric gets sucked in the nintendo. instead of hbo city, it's a black background with game logos. *Dylan The Movie: Tregan (from the film) comes in and exterimates the characters, except littlefoot and eric, who kills him with a ray gun. *Dylan the Movie 2: same as above, but after eric and littlefoot kills tregan with a ray gun, he puts down the ray gun. then, the characters turn into ghosts. mrs. read (now a ghost) says "Hooray for killing tregan." *Dlyan 3: School's Out: Same as above, but before the mrs. read talks, it zooms out to reveal it was at school with the big screen. the school bell rings and the kids leave. *Dylan 4: The D-Vengers: Same as above, but after the kids leave, we go outside and they tiurn into super heroes and slimer from ghostbusters come in and a super kid kills slimer with the ryan's world slime blaster toy (yes it's at walmart). *Dylan 5: Dylan in Space: Same as Above, but after the logo, we see a space baxckground where superman flys. he flys to the moon, makes a youtube video called "Superman the Pussycat" and uploads it to yuotbe on a youtube chanel called "Superman" which has 10,000,000 Subscribers. *Dylan 6: The Android Bots: Same as above, but after the logo, we cut back to earth where we see bots from the film destroying earth. *Eric meets numberblocks and alphablocks: the numberblocks (0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10) come in and says "0, 0 Vyond" and the characters and text (not littlefoot) dissapears. the alphablocks (ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ) come in with 1 saing "1, 1 Vyond" and the vyond stuff come back, *Comedy World (1992-2013, 2017-): Littlefoot turns into the animation of comedy world. *Comedy World (2013-2016): mpre yond characters come in. *Comedy World (2016-2017): the characters says "Comedy World in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" *Alvin Hung and the Go!Fags: eric stops dancing. however, eric grounds little foot. we zoom out to reveal it's from alvin hung's computer in the goaniamte headquarters. alvin hung comes. he gets so angry he turns red. he grows. it fades out. FX/SFX: Everything Music/Sounds: the extended version of Eric's Ditty. Avability: Seen in their Channel "Littlefoot". Scare Factor: TBA Category:Vyond Logos